


For Science!

by wizardingtributeofhades



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Pure Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:44:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2018580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizardingtributeofhades/pseuds/wizardingtributeofhades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico and Leo have some private time in Bunker 9.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pure smut I dreamed up in the middle of the night when I decided I needed Nico being fingered by Leo right that second.

            Leo's fingers never stop moving, tinkering with metal scraps from his belt, tapping out a beat that only made sense to him, drawing patterns in the air and most importantly to Nico at the moment, pushing into the son of Hades, curving, twisting and pulling moans from him so lewd and obscene the gods themselves would blush. Moans that that only grew louder and dirtier when long slender fingers were replaced with a toy.

            Nico clawed at the sheets, the vibrations driving him insane as Leo grinned above him, toying with the controls. For all his talk of not understanding humans Leo knew every button to press and gear to oil to send Nico flying over the edge, Leo's name on his tongue and vision clouding, never once touching his cock.

            When his vision cleared Leo's tongue was on his skin licking away sweat and come, calloused fingers stroking himself, thumb sliding over the leaking tip. Nico smirked pulling the restless hand away, determined to still them for even an instant, and brought that thumb, slick with pre-come to his mouth and licking it clean.

             Just for a second Leo's breath hitched hand frozen in place as Nico's short pink tongue lavished over his thumb. As fast as it happened the illusion of calm stillness was shattered like a storm rolling into port. Soon enough Leo's fingers were running through Nico's hair rubbing soft circles where it was cut short and tugging on the top where it was long. He watched with the same focused look he had at the forge, like nothing else in the world was more important than the thing under his fingers.

             Nico longed for that look, melted every single time it was on him. It tore away every wall and weaseled through every defense Nico put up over the years. He would've smiled, leaned up again and pressed a kiss to the mechanics lips if it weren't for the cock keeping his mouth occupied. He used the same tongue that stilled those ever moving hands to pull quiet moans from the usually loud Latino.

            Head bobbing, Nico's eyes never left Leo's. His own hands slid up the boy's waist, fingers tracing muscles Leo claimed weren't there, until Leo was coming, hips pushing off the wall and tugging Nico impossibly closer, moaning loud for the first time as he felt his not quite boyfriend swallow around him, not gagging or sputtering but moaning as he did it like it was best thing he had ever or would ever taste. Leo's knees buckled and he slumped to the ground cock slipping from Nico's mouth even as the whined at the loss. Fingers still tangled in the son of Hades hair Leo pulled him forward, savoring the taste of himself in the other's mouth. "Next time we're in bunker 9," Leo managed to get out between ragged breaths. "I'm tying you to the work bench and seeing just how many toys I can use on you until you're spent. For science."

 


	2. The Bet

 

            Nico was tied down, hands strapped  together to the bench above his head, feet spread wide tied to some contraption that held them high in the air. He refused to make a sound, teeth digging into his lip to keep from calling out. One of Leo's toys vibrated inside him, moving around like a living creature as it wiggled deeper, pressing against different parts of him, occasionally glancing against his prostate and it was driving him wild.

            Leo was standing over him, stroking himself slowly as Nico glared. "Oh come on babe." Leo laughed his free hand reaching out to lightly pinch one of Nico's nipples. "Moan for me and we'll take this one out and move on to the next one." Nico continued to glare, refusing to lose their little bet. "Fine be that way. I'm going to win anyway." Leo's fingers moved lower, drawing invisible patterns over Nico's skin and driving him insane. He wanted to moan, wanted to beg to come, beg to be fucked but he refused to let Leo win.

            When Leo's fingers finally reached his cock he laughed, tracing on fingers along the vibrating ring that encased Nico's cock. "I think maybe I'll leave these on all night." He clicked an unseen button and the toy began sliding up and down, causing the bound boy to squirm. "So difficult. I'd have you deconstructed and rebuilt even better twice by now if you were a machine."

            He let his eyes follow Leo as the mechanic circled him. He stopped between Nico's legs, running his hands over the boys bare legs. Leo's curly hair brushed against his skin as Leo dipped down, pressing kisses to Nico's thighs. "I know your close Nico." He kissed him again, nipping at his skin this time. "I can see it in your eyes." Leo slid the toy out of him, pushing three fingers in and curling them, pressing against his prostate roughly. "Come for me so we can move on to even more toys."

            Nico came with a whimper, come spilling out onto his chest. "That's two right? Or is it three?" Leo set up the next toy, clamping the small motor down and pushing the toy in next to his fingers. "This one is one of my favorites." He slid his fingers out, running them over the small motor and smiling as it hummed to life. The small golden toy, no bigger than Leo's finger started pushing in and out of him. "All I have to do is," Leo grabbed Nico's cock, running his thumb over the tip and pulling a moan from Nico. The toy in him grew, expanding in width.

            "Fuuck." Nico moaned and the toy grew again, lengthening and speeding up. "I hate you." He panted, his voice making it grown again.

            "I told you this was my favorite." Leo smirked, leaning over the table and kissing Nico, swallowing any moan's the boy might have.  He spent weeks on creating these, almost forgetting to eat once and he knew it could hurt Nico if not kept under watch. When he was sure Nico had control again he pulled away, a smirk tugging at his lips. "I programmed it to your voice. All that time I spent fucking you in here the past week it recorded every single sound you made. Any time you make a noise it's going to keep growing."

            Leo busied himself with leaving hickies over Nico's skin. Ever since they started dating, since Nico decided to stay, he had slowly stopped looking sick, he was eating regularly and no longer looked like death warmed over. Sweat glistened over Nico's healthy tanned skin and Leo licked the mess on Nico's stomach and chest clean, biting down when he reached one of Nico's nipples causing him to moan.

            The toy grew again and the son of Hades nearly screamed, the thick toy was stretching him widely, bumps and ridges rippled across the surfaced, constantly dragged against his prostate and driving him insane. Leo quickly kissed him. Pulling away he smiled worriedly, unsure of how much more Nico could take. "Listen. If you say anything like stop or no, it will shrink and stop instantly. Okay?"  Nico nodded, the toy pistioning in and out of him made it hard to focus but he still heard what Leo said, knew Leo wouldn't let him get hurt.

            Leo kissed him again, holding back a surprised groan when Nico came again, biting Leo's lip suddenly. He reached out and stroked Nico with the toy, his thumb rubbing the boy's tip again and swallowing the moan that tore through his boyfriend. "Four."

            The son of Hephaestus moved behind Nico and undid his hands, tying them at Nico's waist. He tinkered with the table, causing the part holding Nico's head up to lower. Leo's cock brushed against Nico's cheek and Nico smirked up as his boyfriend. Leo always loved this, loved having Nico tied up, having control. Nico loved giving it up, trusting Leo to never hurt him, well more then he wanted to be hurt, not having to make the decisions and letting someone take care of him. With his head hanging over the side of the table Nico opened his mouth, his moan getting muffled out as Leo's hips moved forward, burying his cock in Nico's throat.

            The toys were driving him wild, both toys moving in sync as they worked him over. Leo moved slowly, holding himself inside Nico until he thought the boy couldn't take it anymore then pulling back and letting Nico take a breath. He had seen Olympus, saw the Isles of the Blest but Nico's mouth was as close to heaven as he had ever been. A steady stream of Spanish fell from Leo's mouth as he pumped into Nico.

            "Fuck." Leo pulled out, letting his wet dick bounce as he walked around Nico again, hit a button on the toy and pulling it slowly out of Nico. "I need to fuck you now. You win the bet. I need it..." He groaned, sliding into Nico roughly. "Gods yes." He fucked into him, tugging the buzzing toy off Nico's cock and tossing it aside. He stroked him quickly, wanting to feel Nico's dick jerk in hands as he came, need to come with him.

            "Leo..." Nico moaned loudly, cursing in Italian when he remembered his hands were still tied down. "Fucking kiss me." Leo quickly followed orders, crashing their lips together as he came inside Nico, moaning into Nico's mouth as the other boy came too, clenching around him as he coating their stomachs in come.

            "I win." Nico panted. A week later Leo was tied down, the same toy he used on Nico lodged inside him as Nico rode him. "I hate you." Somehow Leo talked him into this, a compromise. The bell around his neck jingled loudly as he bounced, stopping only after Leo came again. "I hate this stupid collar."

            "But you look so good in it kitten."

 


End file.
